


Shut Up and Look at the Stars!

by FantasticallyTragical



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood
Genre: Friendship, Hyper!Winry, Mostly Silliness, crazy!Winry, kind of crack?, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8509954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasticallyTragical/pseuds/FantasticallyTragical
Summary: The youngsters (Ed, Al, Ling, Lan Fan, Winry, and May) go on a camping trip. Winry makes an amazing discovery, and Lan Fan is too tired to deal with these idiots.





	

They had been hiking for over five hours, so naturally, everyone was grateful when they reached their campsite, pitched their tents, had supper and hit the hay. In the guy's tent, there were approximately seven petty squabbles fought, twenty camping puns told, and at least eleven minor alchemic explosions before they all fell asleep. Things were more... peaceful. To a degree. Lan Fan accidentally tore a hole in the tent with her elbow knife thingamabob, Xiao Mei bit Winry (twice) and May fangirled over Al for a solid ten minutes. Around one A.M., Winry made the fantastic discovery that, when completely wrapped up in her sleeping bag, she was around the size and shape of a steamroller( (it was also extremely hot in the tent, which probably had something to do with this) Ecstatic at her realization, the mechanic promptly flopped over and steamrolled May. The younger girl was jerked violently out of sound sleep. She watched, amazed, as the (usually responsible and very practical) Winry trundled around, shrieking with laughter.  
May thought this was the funniest thing ever. It didn't take her long to join in. Soon, the two girls were flailing about wildly, rather like very angry caterpillars. Or perhaps crazed human burritos (which would not be far from the Truth).  
Lan Fan sighed mightily, and prayed to whatever god was listening for strength in this time of trial. The aforementioned strength was not granted, this fact to be made evident when the instigator of the craziness (Winry) decided it was a good idea to steamroll Lan Fan.  
The quiet girl snapped. She shot upright and kicked off her sleeping bag with one mighty dolphin kick, _flipped_ the mechanic over her shoulder, put her in a half-nelson, and dragged her out of the tent. Lan Fan forced the blonde to look up at the sky, where the Milky Way twinkled peacefully over head. **"LOOK AT THE STARS!"** The brunette roared. **"LOOK AT THEM!"** "Y-yes, Lan Fan." Winry replied timidly. **"YOU WANT TO GO TO SLEEP NOW!"** "Y-yes, Lan Fan." **"GOOD!"** Lan Fan picked Winry up bodily, shoved her into her sleeping bag, and laid her gently on the ground. She whirled on May, who was huddled in the farthest corner of the tent. "Get in your sleeping bag." Lan Fan snarled. May complied shakily. Winry was still positively shell-shocked. She laid there, shaking, mumbling to herself. "I want to go to sleep now. I want to go to sleep now. I want to go to sleep now." Lan Fan wriggled her hand out of her own sleeping bag and patted the blonde's cheek comfortingly. "Shh. Sleep."


End file.
